


second to none

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Ichijouji Ken, Developing Relationship, Dream World, Established Relationship, First Time, Five Daisukes Is the Correct Number of Daisukes, Horny Teenagers, Light Angst, M/M, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya Has Low Self-Esteem, Multiple Selves, Orgy, Top Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, magical lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: There was another one. Another Daisuke.This one smiled at him, all soft and sweet and gentle, and without warning, he darted over to wrap Ken in a big hug, rubbing up and down his back in a way that wouldn't be worrisome aside from how low his hands wandered. "You're here, Ken-chan," he said, pulling back to meet his eyes. "I feel like we've been waiting for you forever." And he pushed up to press a kiss to Ken's cheek—one that landed at the corner of his mouth instead."Ohh," was all Ken could manage to say.Daisuke moved closer to him, tightening his grip on his hand. "What the hell is going on here?" he muttered, eyes darting around the area as if searching for more enemies.Ken shook his head. He was at a complete loss.ORDaisuke and Ken find themselves trapped in the World of Dreams only to learn that Daisuke has fragmented into his individual traits. Fun ensues...
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server





	second to none

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn. Like seriously, there's some cute Daisuke angst, but at its core, it is 100000000% porn.
> 
> Fawn is 75% to blame for the existence of this fic. [In fact, she made some art of the same idea and it's fucking beautiful and perfect](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/83346987).
> 
> The title comes from the phrase _second to none_ , meaning "better than all others of the same kind."
> 
> Btw, the names in here are romaji of the names of the crests and levels, so for clarity:
>
>> Yuuki - Courage  
> Yuujou - Friendship  
> Seijukuki - Adult (Champion) Level  
> Kiseki - Miracles

The familiar strangeness of bright colors and sharp angles and floating objects came into view before Ken even registered something about the gate hadn't worked correctly. He was not particularly fond of recalling the last time they'd been here.

"Shit," Daisuke snapped, mouth set in a firm line as he examined their surroundings.

They were supposed to be going to the Digital World to pick up Wormmon and V-mon, not coming back here.

"Fuck." His best friend—well, boyfriend for all of five months, even if the only ones who knew were the Digimon they were _trying_ to reach—tugged his D-3 from the pocket of his cargo shorts to see if it could do anything, but one glance at his own said the D-3s were useless in this world. "Why the fuck are we back here?"

This strange world of dreams was the last place Ken had expected to wind up today.

" _Ah, Ken-chan!_ "

What the hell?

They spun round, searching for the source of the voice.

Who was here? And why was that voice oddly familiar?

But the person his eyes landed on looked uncomfortably similar to the person who was already holding his hand. This person, though—this Daisuke—was wearing his old flame jacket from their trips to the Digital World as little kids. The _real_ Daisuke had given up that gaudy jacket years ago; their clothing changed with them, and they had changed a lot over the last six and a half years.

But when their eyes met, the Daisuke in the flame jacket smirked at him. "Hey, babe." His darkened eyes roved him up and down and he licked his lips, causing Ken's cheeks to flush a bright red.

Daisuke's pupils would dilate like that and his eyes would wander and desire would pool in Ken's abdomen, but Daisuke never made a big show of it. Most of the time, he didn't even realize the way he was ogling his body turned Ken into putty.

"Yuuki! Don't be crude…"

Ken inhaled sharply.

There was another one. Another Daisuke.

This one smiled at him, all soft and sweet and gentle, and without warning, he darted over to wrap Ken in a big hug, rubbing up and down his back in a way that wouldn't be worrisome aside from how low his hands wandered. "You're here, Ken-chan," he said, pulling back to meet his eyes. "I feel like we've been waiting for you forever." And he pushed up to press a kiss to Ken's cheek—one that landed at the corner of his mouth instead.

"Ohh," was all Ken could manage to say.

Daisuke moved closer to him, tightening his grip on his hand. "What the hell is going on here?" he muttered, eyes darting around the area as if searching for more enemies.

Ken shook his head. He was at a complete loss.

"Boys, calm down."

That voice was different. Not quite Daisuke's.

"Ah, but Seijukuki-san…" the particularly _friendly_ one right in front of them whined, turning toward the voice.

The Daisuke who came into view was definitely different. He didn't look like an exact copy of his Daisuke—no, he was older, a little calmer but still grinning wide at the sight of them, and he was dressed in a chef's uniform, his hair covered by a bandana.

When he came close, he grinned and pressed one of his particularly large hands to Ken's cheek. "Don't mind Yuuki and Yuujou too much," he said with an amused laugh. "They get a little over-excited."

Ken blinked up at him.

Yes, _up_.

This Daisuke wasn't much taller than him, but Daisuke had never been taller than him before. They'd gotten close in middle school before Ken had shot up again. And there was a hint of pride in the grin spreading across his face, squishing up his cheeks.

Ken cleared his throat, stumbling when Daisuke— _his_ Daisuke—tugged him closer, tucking him into his side, protecting him. "Seijukuki-san?" he asked, brow furrowed.

 _Oh_.

"Yuuki and Yuujou?"

The older Daisuke in front of him—Seijukuki—grinned at him in confirmation.

Daisuke squeezed his waist. "What is it?"

Ken turned to him, chewing his bottom lip. "They're—well, you know…the names. Yuuki and Yuujou—like your Digimentals: Courage and Friendship, Fladramon and Lighdramon." He nodded toward the one right in front of them now. "And Seijukuki, like XV-mon, the Adult level." He bit the inside of his cheek, hesitating. "This is like _your_ Adult level. He's even wearing the ramen chef uniform. It's your Shourai no Yume."

Pink rose to Daisuke's cheeks, but he nodded. "Okay, but that doesn't explain why they're here?"

He bit his lip, trying to decide, trying to figure out what the hell was going on here. "Maybe…maybe it's because the last time we were here, V-mon was still split into the different versions. Fladramon, Lighdramon, XV-mon—they were all here at once."

Daisuke frowned. "Yeah, but these aren't Digimon."

"V-mon isn't here?" was the only thing Ken could come up with.

"You don't need to hog him!"

They turned back toward Seijukuki, but the older Daisuke wasn't alone anymore. The other two, Yuuki—Daisuke's Courage—in the flame jacket and Yuujou—Daisuke's Friendship—in cargo shorts and a T-shirt and vest not unlike the clothing he wore when they were kids, or the clothing he wore now, were huddled around them too.

Yuuki scooted closer and slung his arm around Ken's shoulders, that ridiculous smirk still in place, but when he tapped Ken's chest with his free hand, Daisuke yanked them away from him.

"Whoa, buddy, what are you doing?"

Ken frowned. "Daisuke, calm down. I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding." He turned to the others, smiling softly. "Could any of you help us find a way out of here?"

Yuujou's eyes were enormous, an uncomfortably open affection written all over his face, but he had no words of wisdom to share, and Yuuki crossed his arms, eyes narrowed into an intense glare. They obviously wouldn't be any help.

Seijukuki, though, patted him atop the head and said, "We'd help you with anything, Ken. Don't you know that by now?"

He cocked his head at that, brow furrowed.

"Buuuut," he continued, his smile fading, "I don't know the way out. We've never left here. Can't you open a gate with your digivices?"

Groaning, Daisuke shoved his D-3 back in his pocket and twisted and twirled around, trying to get a good look at everything, but the place was no clearer than when they'd visited at age eleven. "Fuck. I guess we're gonna have to look around and just…try stuff out."

Ken glanced between the three other Daisukes, the three fragments of his boyfriend, a fluttering curiosity welling in his stomach. "Go ahead. Look around." He turned and pecked Daisuke on the lips. "I want to talk to them some more, try to figure out what's happening here."

Hesitation pulled Daisuke's eyebrows inward, but he sighed and nodded. "I'll be right back. Yell if you need something." He shot the others a quick glare. "Anything."

"I'll be fine, I promise."

The moment Daisuke was gone, Yuuki and Yuujou were practically on top of him. Yuuki had his arm around his shoulders again, and Yuujou was playing with his hair and happily babbling about _Ken-chan this_ and _Ken-chan that_ , and Ken froze, more confused than he had been before.

Thankfully, Seijukuki just watched from a meter away, smiling softly. The calm was something Daisuke rarely displayed, but it was a comfort when neither of the other two could seem to keep their hands to themselves.

"Are you all right, Ken-chan?" Yuujou asked, bubbly and excited and hugging him a bit too tightly. "Is there anything you need? Something I can get for you? Do for you? Do to you?"

" _What?_ "

Ken turned to him with wide eyes, but he just grinned at him like he hadn't just…

Fingers slipped under the hem of his polo shirt and trailed along the sensitive skin just above the waistline of his skinny jeans, and Ken's body surged and trembled in response, drawing a hiss from his lips.

He looked to Seijukuki for guidance, but all he did was tug at the bandana, fixing it in place, and say, "It's good to see you happy, Ken, to see you together. It warms my heart."

"W-what? Why would that matter?"

Seijukuki sent him a look like he was an idiot—not a look often seen on Daisuke's face. "We've been in love with you since we were eleven years old, of course. If we're ever given the chance, we're going to marry you."

Ken's breath faltered as Yuuki's fingers roamed over to his sensitive hip bone. "You want to marry me?" he whispered.

An almost pitying look on his face, Seijukuki stepped closer and cupped a hand to his cheek. "How could we not? You're the most wonderful person we've ever met."

Hot breath tickled the back of Ken's neck, shooting concern and then immediate arousal down his spine as Yuuki's mouth moved closer and whispered in his ear. "I've always wanted to do this."

A shiver ran down Ken's spine, and he had to tear his gaze away from Seijukuki. "Wanted to do what?"

The hand paused just above his hip before pushing farther up under the shirt, tracing over his ribs. "Touch you like this," he murmured, shooting goosebumps along Ken's skin. His hand paused at his nipple, and those deliciously calloused fingers circled the bud before taking hold, pinching it.

Before he could consider holding it back, a whimper escaped Ken's lips.

"Ken?"

That voice was more distant.

Ken forced his eyes open to find Daisuke in the distance. And not just any Daisuke, _his_ Daisuke.

And he looked nervous. And perhaps a little angry.

Desperately trying to clear his head, Ken opened his mouth to call out to him, to reassure him, to say _something_ , but the hand toying with his nipple yanked him back against a hard chest and teeth sank into his neck. A tenuous moan on his lips, Ken dropped his head back, eyes fluttering shut as teeth, tongue, and lips nipped and sucked, and he was weak from the attention, barely able to stand.

Yuujou, still clinging to his other side, started rubbing too, one hand shifting down to squeeze his ass, and he pressed sweet kisses down his arm.

For a moment, trying not to lose himself in the touches, Ken thought Seijukuki would stay back far enough, not get involved, but then he stepped closer and ducked down to pull him into a deep, heady kiss. He only released him to mumble, "Don't worry your pretty little head about it now. One day, we're going to ask you to marry us—that's an absolute guarantee."

Ken could barely nod, and then they were kissing again and he'd lost track of whose hands were where or how many hickeys Yuuki was leaving at his neck. He didn't care, didn't need to know, only needed to feel them on him, and when a hand curled around the bulge in his skinny jeans, his legs stopped working.

" _What the fuck?_ "

The kiss broke apart, the hands were torn away, and Ken nearly fell, unable to support himself.

Daisuke had ripped him away from the three fragments, from all those lovely Daisuke hands and lips and smells.

Flushed, panting, and aching with arousal, Ken could only let Daisuke wrap around him and drag him to safety. He whimpered at the loss of the touches, and he clung to Daisuke instead, holding on tight, keeping their bodies flush together in an attempt to mimic the way Yuuki and Yuujou had run their fingers over his body.

Fuck.

He wanted to be free, wanted to be touched and kissed and licked and swallowed until he came undone, and his body was on fire with the want of it. Ken buried his face in Daisuke's neck, threaded his fingers through his hair, and tried to hold back a moan at all this delicious contact.

"Uhhh, Ken?" Daisuke said, voice low and alarmed.

"Hmm?"

And then Daisuke's hands were on his hips, stopping the rhythmic movement he hadn't even realized he'd been making. "Easy, easy," Daisuke murmured.

But all he could do was moan Daisuke's name.

" _Hey, Ken!_ "

They both turned toward the sound, and Ken, dazed by his own lust, barely managed to shield his eyes from the bright glow making its way toward them. As it grew closer, he could tell this too was Daisuke, but between the warm glow and his sparkling grin and the fact that he was _legitimately floating_ , this Daisuke was literally brighter than the sun.

"Is he…?" Daisuke cleared his throat, his grip tightening on Ken's hips. "Am _I_ …?"

Ken moaned as his eyes traveled down the glowing form.

There were no lines to follow, no edges to see. He was so bright Ken couldn't possibly tell what he was wearing.

But he had the distinct impression he wasn't wearing anything.

Ken trembled at the thought. His body was begging to be touched again, to be caressed and massaged and fondled. He wanted Daisuke inside him. All of them inside him.

In the real world, he and Daisuke had barely gotten to the point where they would take a shirt off, but here, Ken couldn't think of anything he wanted more than for them all to tear off his clothes and run their hands and tongues over his entire body. He wanted to be spread out and on display so they could all touch him at once, and he wanted them to leave him utterly debauched, defiled, tainted and painted with their come.

"D-daisuke," he stuttered, turning to his boyfriend, _his_ Daisuke. "Kiss me."

Chocolate eyes stared at him for a moment, but then he pushed up on his tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Ken sighed into the embrace, melting against his comforting lips.

It ended far too quickly.

Daisuke started to pull away, but Ken refused to let him go. He grabbed onto the neck of his T-shirt and dragged him back, smothering his mouth, swallowing down his surprise and moaning as the hands on his hips tightened again. Daisuke kissed him back, hesitant but enthusiastic, and Ken poured all of his passion, all of his wants and desires into that kiss.

"Make love to me," he mumbled in the short moments where their lips parted, murmured it over and over again between long kisses.

Daisuke tightened his grip, wound his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, and Ken threw himself into it, devoted all his attention to this moment—

Until searing hands pushed aside his hair and a mouth that felt hotter than the sun attached to his earlobe. "I feel like I've been waiting for you forever," he said, then latched on to the side of Ken's throat, sucking love bite after love bite, and all Ken could do was moan into Daisuke's mouth as he tried to keep his footing.

There was no space between them, but another hand cupped his ass. "Fuck, Kiseki, you have to share."

The mouth at his neck pulled back and, too close to his ear, said, "You're one to talk, Yuuki."

Ken struggled to register what they were talking about, but then those scalding lips were on his neck again and he no longer cared.

The hand on his butt squeezed hard, and when it released, those fingers shifted down between his legs. Hot breath ghosted over Ken's other ear, then the tongue, and then he whispered, "Thought you could get away from me, huh?"

Daisuke started to pull away, to break the heated kiss, but Ken refused to let him go. Letting him go would mean he'd probably push away Yuuki and this new glowing Daisuke, and Ken desperately wanted them to keep touching, keep sucking on his neck, keep tugging on his ear.

Yuuki, reckless and bold and so incredibly forward, plunged his hand between the two of them and started to undo Ken's skinny jeans.

A moan of relief vibrated through him, but the relief was short-lived.

The moment his jeans were open, a hand dove inside and cupped him over his underwear, rubbed a thumb over his bulge.

Ken's legs were completely useless.

A pair of large, strong hands gripped him by the hips to keep him from falling. "Don't frighten him."

That was Seijukuki. The older Daisuke. Who was dressed in a chef's uniform, Daisuke's Dream of the Future. Who'd told him Daisuke had been in love with him since they were eleven and wanted to marry him, _planned_ to marry him.

Ken rocked his hips, grinding into the hand massaging him, and sucked on Daisuke's tongue, his nails scraping through his messy hair. He dragged his fingers down far enough to grab hold of the shoulders of Daisuke's T-shirt and yank at the loose fabric, trying to tear it off.

Finally, Daisuke managed to break away, to nearly release him entirely, and his eyes darted between the three others touching Ken, holding and caressing and groping, before settling on Ken himself.

He met those big chocolate eyes, warm and nervous and worried, and he cupped his cheek. "Daisuke…" A soft smile spread across his face, an attempt to reassure him. "Make love to me."

Daisuke bit his lip. And hesitated.

Hesitated too long.

Then, big hands started yanking at Ken's polo shirt, lifting it up and up, and Kiseki and Yuuki released him enough for Seijukuki to pull the shirt over his head and throw it aside. "If he won't," the oldest Daisuke said, leaning close to his ear, "I will." To make his point, he grabbed hold of Ken's hips again and pulled him back to see how well his erection aligned with Ken's ass. It would've been impossible not to notice.

Unable to restrain himself, Ken rolled his hips, relishing the pressure, and leaned his head against Seijukuki's shoulder.

Daisuke had never been taller than him before, and Ken couldn't help but wonder how much bigger _every_ part of him was.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Seijukuki's neck, opening himself up for anything, and he was rewarded when the older Daisuke lifted him up bridal style and carried him away.

Only a moment passed before Seijukuki laid him down on something soft and comfortable, though Ken had no recollection of seeing a bed.

Those big hands ran over his bare skin, traveling down to his already open jeans, and Ken lifted his hips as Seijukuki dragged them off, carefully freeing his feet of his loafers, leaving Ken in nothing but his tight underwear.

Seijukuki ran his hands over his legs, moving upward, tracing over his hips and ribs and taking hold of Ken's arms to shift them above his head and hold the wrists to the ground with one of those big sexy hands.

Ken forced open his eyes, blinking at the bright area, and when his vision came into focus, his heart started hammering harder in his chest.

Seijukuki hovered over him, pinning him to the soft ground, and his free hand spread Ken's legs wider. He settled more comfortably between them, forcing the legs so wide Ken had to hook them around his waist, pressing them together.

A long moan flew from his lips at the contact, and he rocked his hips, desperate for more.

"I thought we were sharing, Seijukuki-san."

Yuujou plopped down beside him with a pout, but that pout faded as he pushed away Seijukuki's gloriously big hands. 

Ken met his warm chocolate eyes, barely able to focus on anything other than the arousal pulsing through his body.

Grinning, Yuujou ran his fingers through shimmering black locks and leaned down to whisper, "You're so beautiful, Ken-chan," before covering Ken's mouth with his.

The kiss was slow and sensual, deep but gentle, and Ken wrapped his arms around Yuujou's neck and opened enough to admit his delicious tongue. Yuujou's free hand massaged across his chest, pausing to toy with his nipples, and Ken moaned into his mouth.

Another hand tugged at his wrist, then the kiss was broken. "My turn." Ken didn't have time to think about who that was before another mouth captured his.

"No fair, Yuuki!"

Ken sighed into the kiss, and Yuuki's sharp teeth grabbed hold of his lip, sucking and scraping over the tender flesh, drawing a deep moan from his throat as another pair of chapped lips—Yuujou's?—latched onto his nipple.

When large hands grabbed him by the hips, fingertips digging into his barely covered flesh, Ken couldn't focus on anything but the irresistible feel of their hands and lips and tongues—and then Seijukuki lifted his hips again and ground into Ken's core, rough, hard, so powerful and overwhelming Ken thought he might die if he couldn't have this, if he couldn't have Daisuke—his Daisuke, this Daisuke, any Daisuke, _all_ Daisukes—inside him right now.

A hand, searing hot, pressed atop his stomach, and want followed every touch point as Kiseki's fingertips played down to the hem of his underwear and below to stroke Ken's hard-on.

Yuuki shoved his tongue in his mouth and yanked on his silky hair.

Yuujou rolled his nipple between his fingers and circled the other with the tip of his tongue.

Kiseki finally wrapped his hand around his shaft and squeezed, heat radiating through the thin underwear.

Below him, Seijukuki rutted against him, erection digging into his ass, desperately trying to bury itself inside him even with the gray material in the way.

Flushed and boneless, Ken couldn't do anything but pant and moan—and wonder how much more he could take before his body gave in to the sensations, before he melted from the hot touches, before he came all over himself.

All too quickly, Seijukuki slowed his movements to a languorous roll, and Kiseki released him to push the large hands away from his hips.

Ken whimpered into Yuuki's mouth as Seijukuki pulled back, and then burning-hot hands dipped under the hem of his underwear and pushed the fabric over his hips and down his legs, freeing him, putting him entirely on display.

A leg swung over his abdomen, and Kiseki straddled him, his scorching skin sending a throbbing heat through Ken's core. He ran fiery hands up and down his legs, spreading them wider and wider. Someone's mouth, hot and wet and warm, took him deep, and then, a slick finger slid inside.

Ken couldn't breathe.

He didn't want to.

The sensations, the friction, the pleasure was utterly overwhelming, and he could barely respond to Yuuki's passionate kisses, couldn't focus on anything other than the searing heat writhing under his skin.

He wanted those powerful arms holding him down and taking control. He wanted to feel their passion, to taste their arousal, to be covered by the proof of their desire. He wanted them naked, pressed against him, skin to skin, until every part of him was being touched by every part of them—every part of _Daisuke_. He wanted, he wanted…

He wanted Daisuke.

He wanted his boyfriend. His soft, passionate, kind, loving, sweet, protective, affectionate, happy, brave, and apparently incredibly horny boyfriend.

He wanted all of Daisuke. For Daisuke to show him every part of himself like this, even the parts that scared him, that made him uncomfortable. He wanted to see the worst and accept it, love him wholeheartedly.

And he wanted Daisuke to accept all of him too, to care for him even when he didn't deserve it, to love him unconditionally.

To make love to him.

"Ken…"

Ken's eyes fluttered open to find Daisuke looking down at him, concern and affection written all over his face. He was down on his knees, right between Ken's spread legs. Open and willing and waiting.

There was no one else there, just the two of them, but that didn't matter because Daisuke looked at him like he was the world and it made Ken's heart ache.

"Are you okay?"

He reached out, and Daisuke took his hand, entwining their fingers. "Dai…" He had to swallow to wet his throat. "Make love to me, Dai-chan."

Daisuke's brow furrowed, and his chocolate-brown eyes narrowed in concentration. "Ken, this isn't—we're not—we _haven't_ …"

For a moment, Ken struggled to push himself up on his elbows before Daisuke allowed himself to help, hesitantly resting a hand on his naked shoulder. "What's wrong?" He reached for Daisuke's face with his free hand, cupped his cheek, ran his thumb along his bottom lip before dipping inside.

But Daisuke pulled back with a frown, and Ken's hand dropped down, landing on his stomach, boneless.

"How…?" He chewed his lip, averting his eyes from Ken's face _and_ his body. He released his shoulder and tried to pull his hand away too, but Ken held on tight. "How can you want me when all of _them_ …?"

Slowly, Ken managed to sit up, his legs hooked around Daisuke's knees for balance, and grabbed the front of his stupid cargo shorts. "Daisuke, they are you," he mumbled, then caught his bottom lip between his teeth as he fiddled with the button. "How could I not want you?"

The moment the button came loose, Daisuke placed his hand atop his. "Ken, please."

He pursed his lips.

His body was thumping and pulsing with need, with desperation, with an irrepressible hunger, and Daisuke wanted him to _think_ about something?

"I was trying to protect you, but you're…" He cast a short glance over Ken's form, completely naked, painfully aroused, covered in sweat and saliva and love bites, before looking up to meet his eyes again. "It never should have gotten this far."

Irritation swelled in Ken's chest.

He wanted this to go _farther_.

Jaw clenched, he pushed Daisuke's hand aside, tugged down the zipper, and yanked the shorts down his thighs. Pride swelled in his chest at the rather distinct tent in his boyfriend's boxers.

" _Ken!_ What are you doing?"

He brushed a finger down the shaft, relishing the way it stretched out to reach him despite the fabric blocking its way, and looked up. "Why not? Why shouldn't it go this far?"

Daisuke immediately deflated. "I should've protected you from them, but I failed."

A groan rumbled in his throat, and he pushed Daisuke's T-shirt up and dragged it up and out of the way. "Why would you need to protect me from them?" he snapped, twisting to push up on his knees to meet—and surpass—his height. "They _are_ you, Daisuke. They're a part of who you are, and I love who you are."

Daisuke frowned. "They're not…I'm nothing like them."

Ken took his face in his hands, forcing him to meet his gaze. "You are sweet and affectionate. Generous with offering second chances. Willing to do whatever it takes to protect the ones you care about. You're more than worthy of the Digimental of Friendship." He punctuated his point with a peck on the lips.

"But—"

He smothered the protests with his lips, slipping his tongue inside and kissing him thoroughly until further protests seemed unlikely.

Daisuke stared at him in a daze, eyes glassy, when he pulled away.

"You're bold, daring, willing to go the distance to do what needs to be done." Ken's hands slid down to Daisuke's shoulders, exploring the freshly unveiled skin. "You may be a little reckless sometimes, sure, but you learn from your mistakes and you get smarter, stronger. Your bravery—your Courage—even in times the odds are stacked against you is one of my favorite things about you."

He shook his head, clearing his head, and his mouth tightened. "But he _touched_ you…he shouldn't have done that, he didn't have your permission—"

" _You_ do."

"—and I'm not really sure I should be allowed to touch you." He swallowed. "You're beautiful, and amazing, and so smart and gentle, and I don't deserve—"

"Don't say that." Ken's voice was dangerously low, a warning, and when Daisuke fell silent, he slid his hands down Daisuke's sides to reach the elastic waist of his boxers and proceeded to push them down and out of the way.

Despite his hesitation, Daisuke shifted so that the cargo shorts and boxers, along with his shoes, could be kicked off, leaving him equally as naked.

Ken wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist and pulled them flush together, then began the slow, meticulous task of trailing open-mouthed kisses along his neck and shoulder. "You know what's funny?" he mused against the skin. "How I think about you, you _do_ glow like that. Your joy, your enthusiasm, your complete faith and perseverance—I know you've only used the Digimental of Miracles a few times, but there's no one in the world more worthy of it. _You're_ the miracle."

Daisuke's body quivered, and he shook his head. "You're talking like I'm this great guy, and I'm just not."

Frustration welled in his stomach, and Ken nipped at the point where his neck and shoulder met, enjoying the sharp hiss he received in response. "You _are_ ," he snapped, his lips brushing Daisuke's collarbone. "I never imagined I would have someone as amazing as you."

Before Daisuke could protest, he sucked hard at the tender skin there, and by the time he moved on to the next section of neck he wanted to defile, a dark bruise had formed in his wake.

"K-Ken…" Daisuke moaned, still trying to argue even as he tilted his head, eyes falling shut. "But I'm not like any of them…I'm just _me_."

Ken's hands found his, entwined their fingers, and he led those warm calloused hands to cup his ass. "You silly boy," Ken whispered, nosing just below his ear, and a shiver ran down Daisuke's spine. "Of course you're not like them." He trailed kisses up to those parted lips, eager to taste his mouth again.

When their lips met, Daisuke collapsed backward, pulling Ken with him, and he settled atop Daisuke's lap and threw himself headlong into the kiss. Finger pads dug into the tender flesh of his butt, and he moaned into Daisuke's mouth, clinging to him tighter.

Daisuke pulled back, panting, heart racing so hard Ken could feel it in his chest too.

He pressed a wet kiss to his nose. "You're not like them," he said, lungs heaving. "They're all a part of _you_. They're part of what makes you who you are, part of why I love you, but you're so much more than that too."

A frown tugged at Daisuke's lips. "But you want them too," he mumbled, uncertain.

Ken kissed him again to reassure him. "I want them _because_ they're you. I want _you_."

"Even though I'm—?"

"Daisuke." He gripped him by the chin, forcing him to keep eye contact. "You've seen me at my absolute worst, and you're still here. How can you expect me not to do the same?"

Daisuke closed his mouth and nodded solemnly.

"Besides," he murmured, leaning close to his ear, "once we figure out how to get out of this world, you won't have to share me with anyone. Not even yourself." He rolled his hips, pushing down against him, sighing at the way the erection stretched up to meet him.

He bit his lip, considering, before finally saying, "You sure you're ready?"

Ken smashed their mouths together and sucked that tantalizing lip between his teeth, nipping it himself, demanding entry. When he pulled back, he was panting and his skin felt like he was about to burst into flames. "Yes," he moaned against Daisuke's lips. "I've just been too nervous to tell you, worried you wouldn't, worried you _don't_ …" He rocked against him, eyes falling shut, and whimpered at the pressure. "Obviously, you do."

Daisuke released a shaky breath. "I definitely do."

And Daisuke surprised him when he slipped a couple fingers farther down to play with his entrance. Ken's grip on his shoulders tightened, and he arched back and sobbed as a finger dipped inside, sliding in with ease.

The finger retreated immediately, and Daisuke pulled back his hand to look at it. "You're…you're already…" Daisuke tried to say, but the words didn't come.

Ken tried to answer, but all that came out was a needy whine.

Daisuke pulled him closer again and delved back inside, quickly adding a second finger. "Well," he sighed against Ken's neck, his fingers slowly working to stretch him out, "considering where we are…" He scraped his teeth across Ken's collarbone, fingers burying deep, exploring everything he could reach. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Ken clung to him, unable to focus on anything but the feel of Daisuke.

Daisuke touching him, Daisuke kissing him, Daisuke tasting him, Daisuke fucking him with his fingers until his voice was hoarse and his eyes stung with tears and he was so painfully hard he thought he might burst.

That's when Daisuke entered him, dragged him down by the hips, leading him, guiding him, filling him so he no longer felt achingly empty.

The tears flowed freely, streaming down his cheeks as he struggled to stay aloft. Daisuke kept him balanced, kept him safe and stable and sane. He sucked love bites at his neck, trailing saliva over the sensitive skin, and Ken lolled his head back, giving him better access, inviting more. "I love you," he rambled, words barely loud enough to be heard, "Make love to me, Dai-chan, don't hold back, I want to feel you, I want to feel _all_ of you…"

Daisuke nipped at his neck as he continued a languorous pace, his calloused fingers digging into the flesh at his hips.

A steaming hot tongue traced along his opposite shoulder before teeth sank into the tender skin at the point where his shoulder met his neck, shooting pleasure down his spine.

And then there were lips kissing down his spine.

He had to force his eyes open, could barely see through the tears, but he didn't have to see to _know_.

Daisuke pulled back, and Ken struggled to hold his gaze despite bleary eyes, though as much as he wanted to keep him from noticing the others, it would've been impossible.

Kiseki had tucked his head into the crook of Ken's neck to add more love bites to the number already spread over his pale skin, and Yuuki—Ken gasped and trembled at the sudden contact—snuck his hand between them to wrap his long-ago-ungloved hand around his shaft. Yuujou was ghosting kisses over every patch of skin he could find, but it was Seijukuki who stole the show.

The older Daisuke was pressed flush against his back, cock rutting against his backside, gloriously large hands cupping his cheeks and helping angle him—slight but that, in combination with the strong, steady pumps of Yuuki's hand, was enough to send Ken spiraling out of control.

For a long moment, all he could do was cling to Daisuke, to hold on so he didn't lose balance and fall, to gasp and sob as he rested against his boyfriend's chest, riding out the waves of pleasure as Daisuke thrust up into him. He was either ignoring or didn't care as the others pressed close, all equally naked and hard and touching any and every bit of Ken they could reach.

He was surprised Daisuke hadn't stopped, hadn't pulled out, given the circumstances, but instead, he nudged Ken's head up and captured his mouth in a deep kiss.

Ken lost himself in those lips, in that kiss, in the feel of nearly a dozen hands massaging and squeezing and pinching him, of tongues and teeth and lips tasting him. The sensations overwhelmed him, and he struggled to return Daisuke's kiss with anything but slow, sloppy movements.

When the kiss finally ended, Ken was lying on his side, blinking blearily, struggling to focus.

Daisuke was curled up with him, their chests flush, hearts pressed together and thumping in tune. He pressed gentle kisses to Ken's face—forehead, temple, cheek, the tip of his nose—slow and affectionate.

But they weren't alone.

The others were wrapped all around them, each with at least one hand twisted and curled to reach him despite the sweaty, sticky mess coating large portions of his body. To be fair, it was _their_ sticky mess.

Daisuke placed a soft kiss on his lips and tucked stringy bits of hair behind his ear with a lazy smile. "Okay, but when we get back home to the real world, I _am_ getting you all to myself."

**Author's Note:**

>  _Shourai no yume_ means "dream of the future."


End file.
